A Mask
by Salamence Rider
Summary: Bianca goes to a masquerade and runs into a few men that are trying to gain her affections.


**So this story takes place outside of anything else I have written. It still features Bianca, Lelouch and Gino. Hehe, a love triangle.**

**A Mask…**

The finishing touch on her outfit for the night was an elegant mask; it was a masquerade after all. Her dress of midnight black and violet was simple: strapless, and form fitting from the chest to the waist. At the waist, it fell in gather bunches. In each bunch was a group of rhinestones. Her bodice was made of folded pieces of black and violet, with more rhinestones dotted through-out.

And the mask. The mask was black, sequined with violet and rhinestones, and had four feathers sticking out from above the nose area: two in black and two in violet. As she adjusted the mask's strap over her braided up-do, a man appeared in the door.

"It's time to go, Miss Asplund." Said the butler.

"Thank you, John." She turned to face him. "How do I look, John?"

"As beautiful as ever, Miss Asplund."

"Thank you."

John offered Bianca his hand. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes, we shall." She took his hand. "Is Lloyd ready yet?"

"I'm right here." Droned Lloyd. He was dressed in a black tux with a simple black mask.

"Glad to see you went all out for this, Lloyd." Bianca stated approaching her brother. As she adjusted his tie, she continued to scold him. "It's the one big event we go to every year. You could at least make an effort."

"Why should I? I only go to these things because my funding could get dropped and then where would I be?"

"You'd be home all day harassing me." Bianca finished her adjustments and stepped back. "Much better. Come on; let's get going." I led the way out of our house to where John waited at the limo.

The drive was along the lines of an hour long. Lloyd and Bianca were silent through-out the entire thing. When they arrived, John was there to help them out of the limo. "Have a nice time Earl Asplund, Miss Asplund."

"Thank you, John." Bianca replied. She and Lloyd began to walk forward, toward the entryway. At the door to the ballroom was a chamberlain waiting to announce those that arrived.

As we approached, he called out, "Earl and Miss Asplund." We stepped in at the announcement of our names. Lloyd headed straight for the refreshment table, where Bianca went toward the edge of the dance floor, where several single ladies of court waited. She began to socialize with them when a voice appeared at her back.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" asked the voice.

Bianca turned to see a tall male in a bow behind her. He had dark hair that was falling casually over his face. He was dressed in a white tux with gold edging. A white mask graced his face that was also laced with gold. Through the eye slits, violet eyes shown through.

Bianca responded with a curtsy. "It would be my honor, my lord."

The man offered her his hand and she placed hers in his. He gently pulled her onto the dance floor as a simple waltz was beginning to play. Our fingers laced, Bianca rested a hand on his shoulder, and the man one on her hip. Once the music picked up and couples began to move, the man began to lead.

"I didn't think you would show up." Stated the male.

"I could say the same about you."

He smiled. "I'm a prince; it's my job to be at functions like this."

"You're a disowned prince believed to be dead. I need a better answer than that."

"The Ashford's said I could go. They were invited, but didn't want to go. So I am here in their stead."

Bianca moved herself closer to him. "I'm glad you're here, Lelouch." She whispered only for him to hear.

"I'm glad that you are here too, Bianca."

The music ended and they bowed to each other. "Thank you for the dance, my lord."

"And the same to you, my lady."

Bianca walked away. As she made her way back to where to was, she was cornered again. "My young lady," began another man, this one much older than her or Lelouch, offering his hand to Bianca. "I saw you dancing out there and decided that I must have a turn for myself. Will you do me the honor?"

Bianca stumbled. She wanted to stay polite, but the idea of dancing with this man disgusted her. "I-uh-"

"Sorry sir." Came a cheery male voice. "She's already promised me the next few dances." A blonde dressed in blue and white appeared. "Better luck next time." The blonde grabbed my hand and led me back.

"Thank you very much, sir." Bianca stated. "I owe you greatly for rescuing me."

He grinned. "The only thing you owe me is a few dances."

"May I ask your name?"

"I am Gino Weinberg, Knight of Three."

"It is an honor to meet you, Sir Weinberg."

"The pleasure is mine…"

"Bianca Asplund."

"Miss Asplund." He was silent for a second. "Are you related to Earl Asplund by any chance?"

"Yes, I am. He is my older brother."

"I see. I am a friend of his pilot's, Suzaku Kururugi."

"Yes, he is the Knight of Seven, correct?"

"Yes." The music came to a close. "May I get you something to drink, Miss Asplund?"

"Yes please." She gestured across the room. "I'll wait for you over there."

"Good." Gino walked away, Bianca in the opposite direction.

As she waited for his return, Lelouch reappeared. "Who was that?"

"Gino Weinberg. He saved me from dancing with some perv." Was Bianca's reply.

"I see. And where is he now?"

"Hopefully hitting on someone his own age."

"Not the perv, Gino."

"Oh. He's getting me something to drink."

"I could have done that."

"Are you jealous, Lelouch?"

"I thought that we had something, Bianca. Besides, if you want our plan to work, you can't be getting friendly with one of the enemy's best pilots."

"First of all, you have never asked me out. Thus, we have nothing and I'm free to flirt as I please. Second, I know of our plan and I'm not 'getting friendly', I'm just being friendly and meeting new people. I'm trying to keep up appearances."

Lelouch stared at me. "I didn't know we didn't have anything."

Bianca began to look him in the eye. "You know how I feel, Lelouch. But I refuse to wear the pants in this relationship. You need to step up and be assertive."

"Bianca, here you are." Gino reappeared holding two flutes of cider. "Here is your drink." He handed me a flute. "Who is this?"

"Just a classmate." She replied. _Eat that, Lelouch._ Bianca thought to herself. "Thank you for the drink."

"No problem. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead." Bianca replied.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime. I'd really like to see more of you."

Awkward silence.

"I mean, I'd like to hang out with you more. Not see more of you. Well, see more of you, yes, but not in that way, I totally didn't-"

Bianca held up a hand to stop him. She was trying to resist laughing. "I'd love you go out with you. Give me a call sometime."

"Bianca." Lloyd appeared at her side. "We're leaving."

"Alright." I waved once to both Gino and Lelouch. "I'll see you too later." They walked away.

"Stay away from her, Gino. You'll never know her like I do." Lelouch threatened.

"Do you really think that you can hurt me?" replied Gino.

"Maybe not physically." Because, let's face it, Lelouch can't hold a candle to Gino. "But mentally, I can turn your world upside-down."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes, it is."

Gino stood to his full height, which meant he towered over Lelouch. "I don't think you're in a position to make threats, sir."

"Gino, I'll always be in a position to make threats. Especially ones that involve you or Bianca." Lelouch walked away.

*******************

"So I see you're making a harem." Commented Lloyd.

"I am not making a harem." Bianca replied.

"I may not be a social butterfly, but I was teenage boy once and I can tell you that both of those boys will be fighting for you." John helped us into the car. Lloyd removed his mask, as did Bianca. "You'll have to make a choice, Bianca. A commoner," He looked me in the eye, "or a knight."

_But really,_ Bianca thought to herself,_ I'm choosing between a prince, and a knight. How can I choose between royalty and my heart?_

**So that's it. I think that there will be another chapter, it depends on reviews. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
